


男·缶（缺失章节补档）

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 12





	1. 第五章补档

猪骨汤用小火煨着，香味和咕嘟嘟的声音缠绕吴世勋，他却一点不为其所动，专心于被他啃咬的嘴唇。

怎么到现在才发觉这副唇舌这样甜美，他早干嘛去了，为什么要浪费那么多时间？就应该在美人来家里的第一天把他按在床上从里到外吃个透。

带着这样遗憾后悔的情绪，他将蕾伊逼得更紧，臂弯使了力气，箍紧蕾伊的后腰，另一只手扣住蕾伊的后脑勺，两人亲密的连呼吸的距离都没有。口水被互相勾引的舌头搅得发出啧啧声音，吴世勋很急躁，下面又硬的难受，一点也不想留出喘气的空隙，任由咽不下去的口水顺着两人嘴角溢出。

蕾伊很顺从，这是在他意料之外的，他以为蕾伊最起码应该问问他为什么突然想通了，然而那人只错愕了一两秒，便乖乖伸出舌头任由他嘬吸，可转念再一想，蕾伊说过，美人罐的天性就是服从，哪怕杀人放火，只要收养者说了，一定会办到，他不需要蕾伊杀人放火，只希望蕾伊不要变成第二个边伯贤。

手从衣摆下沿钻进去，沿着脊椎细细抚摸，那里是神经最密集的地方，吴世勋的手法又轻柔，只一两下，蕾伊的喉咙便发出小动物一般的呜咽声，他听着，心里的火直往下体延烧。对面的人也没好到哪里去，他天生敏感——拜吴世勋所赐——脖颈连同耳廓脸颊泛起了草莓色，伴着奶油味道，吴世勋恍惚觉着自己在品尝草莓蛋糕，他越吃越上瘾，关了火，托着蕾伊的腿根把人放在料理台上，手也绕到前面，用指腹轻轻揉按早已挺立的乳尖。

“唔……”

“很舒服吗？”虽然说着话，嘴巴却没有离开过蕾伊的唇角、脸颊、鼻尖。

“嗯……有点痒……”蕾伊似乎真的怕痒，悄悄向后躲开他的手。

这样的蕾伊真的是全世界最可爱，吴世勋低低笑出声，贴在蕾伊的耳边说：“还有哪里痒？”

被他嘴唇贴着的地方，被他舌尖舔舐的地方，连绒毛都泛起了粉红色，吴世勋甚至感觉到攀在后背的手僵硬了一两秒，自己写下的那条备注他记得很清楚，看来今天晚上有必要实行。

“说啊，蕾伊……”

除了尺寸可观的下体，另一点让吴世勋引以为傲的地方便是他的嗓音，低沉优雅，还带着一点黏糊糊的奶味，这样的嗓音用来在床上哄诱最合适不过了，果然手里的身躯因为这句话开始细细发抖，额头抵着他的肩膀，柔软的发旋触手可及。

“不说我就走了——”

“下、下面……”

手停在肋骨处，“这里吗？”

“不是……”

手停在腰侧，“这里？”

“再下面……”

指尖勾开内裤边沿，余光瞟见同样勃起的东西，吴世勋故意用指腹摩擦敏感的铃口，怀里人“唔”了一声，腰都软了。

“是……后面……”

胸口处的衣料被十根细白手指攥出褶皱，蕾伊急促的喘息着，然后慢慢抬起眼看向吴世勋。天知道那双染了情欲的眼睛有多好看，吴世勋差点克制不住。

“我去拿润滑剂。”

“不用。”

他被拽回来，只见蕾伊捧起他的手，将食指与中指含在嘴里，一边看他，一边缩紧口腔吞吐。

这比口交还刺激，不，比之前每一次上床都刺激。蕾伊亮晶晶的上目线飞进吴世勋的眼底，脑袋前后晃着，间或用舌尖卷起他的指尖，动作像纯洁的小动物，神情却那么淫乱。

从蕾伊嘴里抽出的手指沾满口水，指尖甚至滴了几滴落在地板，蕾伊舔掉指尖的口水，笑着说：“这样就可以了。”

而更让吴世勋上火的是，蕾伊脱了裤子主动转身半趴在料理台，细细发抖的手指掰开两瓣乳酪果冻似的臀瓣，露出正一张一翕的地方，然后侧过头跟他说：“快点进来……”

轰的一声，本来烧在小腹的火立时窜遍全身，被舔舐过的指尖烫的吴世勋不住低喘。

湿漉漉的手指仔细揉按着后穴褶皱，大概是因为美人太白，那处也粉嫩嫩的，吴世勋看的鼻腔发热，挺了指尖进去，内里软肉立时涌过来，他把蕾伊的后腰又按下去些，俯下身啃咬美人白皙的后颈，他的动作很轻，蕾伊怕痒，不停向前躲开，吴世勋不会放过这道美味，手掌抚在蕾伊胸口处，将美人往自己怀里带。

进入后穴的手指已经整根没入，他模仿着性交的动作抽插扩张后穴，间或弓起指关节剐蹭肠壁，另一手则捏着乳尖细细揉捻，耳朵里听着蕾伊克制的呻吟，那感觉真像踩在云朵上，浑身细胞都在飘飘然。

两指撑开后穴入口，隐隐可见内里嫩红的肠肉，蠕动的肠肉送出一波一波体液，濡湿了穴口，无声的诉说快点进来的邀请，吴世勋抽出手指，三两下解了自己的皮带，皮带扣咣当一声掉在地板上，眼前的身躯抖了抖，蕾伊回过头，泛红的眼角既可怜又动人。

吴世勋吞咽着口水，他想，就算现在要后悔也来不及了，何况他不后悔。

“是要进来了吗？”蕾伊说着，腰肢又往下陷了陷，两腿绷紧，臀肉上翘，淫靡的下体一览无余。

“是啊……”

吴世勋贴着他耳边回答，硬胀的顶端顶在穴口，他那根东西高于平均尺寸，只是进去顶端而已，蕾伊已经很辛苦，连带前面都有些软下去。吴世勋伸了手过来，像揉捏他的乳尖那般，轻轻揉捏同样嫩红的冠状沟。

“唔……”

“很辛苦吗？”

正要撤出来，蕾伊突然反手抓住他的腿根，细不可闻的声音也一起飘过来，“别出去……”

威力堪比炸弹。

他终于明白为什么那么多人沉迷于美人罐，就是这样吧，这样的无限包容，所以才无法自拔，那么，他也是因为这样的原因才会一步步走到回不了头吗？

不，现在不是思考这些问题的时候。

吴世勋深呼吸着，两手将蕾伊的臀肉朝两边掰开，然后一寸一寸把自己的东西挤进去，直到整根没入，胸口提着的一口气才缓缓吐出来，穴口已经被撑得平展，与肉棒紧密相贴，严丝合缝，吴世勋突然想，如果这个地方被操松了，又往外吐着精液，那场景应该很好看。不等他去实施，眼角余光就瞥见蕾伊攥紧的拳头，指关节泛着青白，顿时为自己的莽撞感到内疚，他弯下腰紧贴蕾伊光洁的后背，手伸过去包裹那些青白的指关节，舌尖犹如小奶狗，仔细的舔舐蕾伊侧对他的下颌线。

吴世勋一直不敢承认一点——他喜欢蕾伊的长相，无论是笑着的时候，还是严肃的时候，亦或温柔跟他讲话的样子，他都喜欢，他觉得下一步可能就要沉迷于蕾伊的身体了，带着奶油味道的身体，恰好符合他嗜甜的口味。

得到了爱抚，蕾伊渐渐放松下来，攥紧的拳头松开，与覆盖自己的手十指相扣，他甚至微微仰起头，好让吴世勋能亲吻他的脖颈，虽然脖颈对于他来说太过敏感，可如果是吴世勋的话，那就没有关系了。

“可以动了吗？”

“嗯……”

吴世勋很小心，生怕带去一星半点痛苦给蕾伊，他舍不得蕾伊疼。

被后穴吞食的东西开始缓缓抽送，吴世勋能感觉到内里的烫热，但让他更诧异的是一圈圈箍紧他的肠肉，先前用手指扩张，还觉得软的像棉花，可现在换上真家伙了，那些软肉竟然比不合适的套子还咬得他难受，出于本能，他加快了进出频率，他似乎跟这个不合适的肉套子杠上了，说什么都要操得松松软软，之后，只要是他进去，就要乖乖听话，让他进到最深，按在最要命的地方。

“啊……嗯……慢……慢点……”

吴世勋听不见蕾伊软糯糯的请求，他一边抚慰蕾伊下面的东西，一边凶狠进出内里。不消片刻，肠肉屈服于主人的本能，变得听话乖巧，当吴世勋进来的时候便乖乖放松，而他出去的时候，又紧紧咬住，一副舍不得的样子。

“舍不得我出去吗？”

故意用指甲戳按铃口，蕾伊惊呼了一声，意识到自己的失态，他慌忙捂住嘴，吴世勋掰开他的手指，伸了自己的手指进去搅弄软舌，“没关系，不会有人听见……”

可是蕾伊仍然害羞，羞得全身泛了红，连后面都不受控制的缩紧，吴世勋被他夹得欲火攻心，啪，一巴掌扇红了臀肉。

“嗯——”

肠壁突然无规律的抽搐，吴世勋鬼使神差摸去蕾伊前面，又湿又黏，射了？

“这么快？”

“……”蕾伊没有回答他，脑袋埋进臂弯，害羞的耳根通红。

他更喜欢了，脑子里一幕幕闪过大雨滂沱下等待他的蕾伊，缩在他的床上睡着的蕾伊，望着满天繁星的蕾伊，胸腔里不停跳动的东西要蹦出嗓子眼。

真是，这世上怎么会有这么可爱的人。

幸好被他遇见了。

吴世勋退出去一些，然后猛地进入，这一下，再也停不下来，胯骨撞着蕾伊的臀肉，不大的厨房尽是淫乱的肉体相撞声音，他发了狠，准备撞碎美人，再一点一点吃下，吃得连渣都不剩。

肉棒操弄的肠壁已经很柔软，黏腻的体液渗出来，濡湿两人相连的下体，就连穴口都被捻出白沫，吴世勋看得眼红，他抽出肉棒，向后退了两步拽过椅子坐下，拍了拍大腿说：“坐上来。”

高潮过后的蕾伊两腿发软气息不稳，可是他很听话，晃晃悠悠走向吴世勋，乖巧的张开双腿，扶着那根狰狞的东西，慢慢沉腰，之后，一声满足的叹息被两人同时发出。

吴世勋抚摸着吞食他那根东西的地方，搂紧了蕾伊的腰，帮助他更大幅度吞吐，怀里人早就软成一团棉花，任由吴世勋操控自己一切，那人让他张嘴呻吟，他便叫得能搅乱心绪，那人让他自渎，他便将阴茎抵在那人小腹部位上下揉搓，直到再次射出精液，那人又说，喜欢我干你吗，他的脑袋枕着肩膀，迷迷糊糊的说，喜欢。

本来还在揉捏腰肢，听见蕾伊说了喜欢，两只手猛地掐紧胯骨，把控着美人在他身上起伏。肉棒像根楔子钉在蕾伊体内，硬烫的顶端要把内里烧着了，指甲划破吴世勋的肩膀，但是他并不觉得疼，反而是种情趣，引着他不断戳按敏感点，那处被他戳的松软，像塌陷下去的小窝，准备好接受精液的浇灌。

“可以——”

“射进来……唔……”

美人抬头看他，下垂眼一副快哭出来的样子，吴世勋眼里的光暗下去，他凑上前发了狠啃咬蕾伊的嘴唇，因为他生了私心，不想让别人听见蕾伊被内射时的尖叫——尽管不会有任何人听见，他想占有蕾伊的一切，蕾伊属于他，是他的所有物。

抱着人在浴缸清理的时候，吴世勋没忍住又按着蕾伊内射了一回，直到那人什么都射不出来，哑着嗓子求他停下，他才依依不舍退了出去，然而美人身上那样香甜，他上了瘾，搂着蕾伊快这辈子的便宜都占完，但吴世勋心里还是没底，尤其关系走到这一步，他更加患得患失。

“腰还难受吗？”

等了好半天，蕾伊才回头看他，情欲平息后的样子像只慵懒的猫，脑袋埋在他肩窝，轻轻摇了摇头，“就是后面还有些疼。”

吴世勋差点被口水呛着，刚才精虫上脑，只想着狠狠操干，这会儿平静下来，他羞得跟小处男似的，本来悄悄占便宜的手立马弹开，眼睛也不敢去看蕾伊，支支吾吾好半天才嗫嚅了一句对不起。

“不然下回换一换？”他还没反应过来这句话什么意思，美人眨了眨眼，若有所指往他下体瞄，“有来有往。”

……谢谢，不用。

美人彻底笑出声，酒窝很深，吴世勋想一口咬掉。

笑够了，蕾伊也晃晃悠悠出了浴缸，擦干净水又穿好衣服，才回过身面对吴世勋，他想了想，弯下腰啄着吴世勋的嘴角，说道：“开玩笑的，我很懒。”

吴世勋悄悄舔了舔被亲吻的地方，甜甜的，热热的，害得他特别想来一块刚出炉的樱桃派。砸吧着嘴里的味道，视线又飞去蕾伊身上，白豆腐一般的躯体还挂着水珠，水珠顺着赤裸的腰脊跌落进臀沟，他知道被内裤遮蔽的地方有多好看，那上面还留着他的手印，仅是想一想下面都会蠢蠢欲动。吴世勋慌忙挪开视线，恰好瞥见那串黑色数字，本来飘在半空的心立刻沉入谷底。

后四位是到期时间。边伯贤的话在他耳畔响起，比外面的乌云还挥之不去。

接下来该怎么办？

吴世勋习惯性咬着指甲，脑子乱成一团麻线。

不可以让蕾伊变成第二个边伯贤，绝对不可以，只要一想到那些触目惊心的伤口出现在蕾伊身上，吴世勋简直想顺着网线爬过去，揪着店家的领子质问为什么要有这种傻逼设定，太操蛋了，比狗血剧还操蛋。

“勋勋？”五根细白手指在他眼前晃了晃，“睡觉了。”

“哦——蕾伊！”

撇开那些傻逼设定不谈，他现在有个想法需要迫切实现，吴世勋紧张的吞咽口水，又害怕的攥紧背后的手，他不想再被拒绝一次——

“跟我一起睡吧。”

美人愣了几秒，反应过来后垂下眼帘默不作声，他站在那里，赤裸着上身，头发还滴着水，直到滚落的水珠濡湿内裤边沿，藏在阴影里的右脸颊终于出现酒窝。

“好啊。”

“为什么之前不愿意跟我一起睡觉？”吴世勋握住被窝下的手，有些抱怨的问道。

深夜的街道仍有汽车驶过，灯光忽明忽灭，蕾伊的侧脸时而被镶上一层柔光，时而又隐没在黑暗中，听见吴世勋的问话，他翻了个身，闪过的灯光只能照亮翘在半空的发梢。

“一定要一起睡吗？”

吴世勋认真的点头，虽然屋子里黑，看不清对面人有什么神情，但是仅凭猜测，蕾伊都能猜到这人一脸固执又倔强，长不大一样。

“不是只有互相爱慕的人才能同床共枕吗？我和你只是从属关系。”

固执又倔强的小吴先生听见这话不干了，翻身趴在蕾伊身上，表情超凶，像发脾气的小奶狗，“虽然你是我的所有物，但我们不是从属关系，我们是……是……”

“是什么？”

对啊，是什么呢？他们是什么关系？肉体关系？可好像又不止这么简单，爱慕？那他爱蕾伊吗？应该是爱的吧，因为他厌恶所谓的到期时间，到期了以后，美人就不会像现在这样照顾他听他的话，任由他撒娇与索取，但这好像与“爱”还差的很远。

所以“爱”到底是什么样的？

自以为很聪明的小吴先生哑口无言，他总算对前女友那句话回过味——像你这种人永远都不知道。

“睡觉吧，勋勋。”

美人扬起下巴吻了他的额头，那个吻很轻柔，像可以治愈人心的灵药，吴世勋侧卧着，感受蕾伊抚在脸颊的温热手掌，听着蕾伊轻轻哼起的安眠曲，沉沉入睡。

边伯贤走出医院的时候，雪已经下了厚厚一层，皮鞋踩在雪地上发出咯吱咯吱的动静，他抬头看了眼树梢，那上面积了雪，路灯照着，亮晶晶的，一阵风卷着几片雪花吹进他脖子，他啧了一声，抱怨该死的天气预报害他穿少了衣服，哦，还有那个傻兮兮的吴世勋，走就走吧，也不知道留件外套，不行，回去就扣工资。

小老板一点也没有感恩的心。

小老板又看了眼被纱布裹了一圈圈的小臂，好吧，勉强给你点感恩的心。他存在的时间不长，见过的人却不少，可是没有一个能在提起美人罐的保质期时，能拥有那个人急切担忧的神情，那些人总是不以为然，说着大不了再换一个，然后真的就换了一个，旧的那个因为失忆也不会让他们产生内疚的心情，说到底，美人罐就像酒店的一次性洗漱用品，用完就能扔，只有垃圾场会关心他们的去向——是该烧了，还是该埋了。如果起了贪心，想永远保留一段记忆，那下场就是这样，不断的利用自虐提醒自己不要忘记。

也不知道这样下去什么时候是个头，管他呢，大不了再进一次医院。

边伯贤打着哆嗦一路小跑到街边，鬼天气冷的要命，他现在只想赶紧回去抱着梦龙好好睡一觉。

“你不在医院好好待着又打算去哪里！”

“你管——”

他宁愿产生了幻听也不想承认真的有人在跟他说话，可是的确有人站在他身后，绷紧了嘴角，本应一直温柔的眼睛此刻瞪得那样凶，凶的边伯贤以为这人下一秒就会冲过来给他一拳，他察觉到那人逡巡于胳膊上的视线，想躲开却已经晚了，那个人三两步跨过来捉起他的手腕，雪地映着白纱布，惨白一片，只有伤口那处隐隐有暗红色。

“没关系，不疼了……”

那人好像没有听见他的话，冻得通红的手指不停抚摸伤口，啪嗒，啪嗒，眼泪像关不紧的水龙头，一点一点洇湿了纱布，总是被他开玩笑说成洋娃娃的睫毛沾满了泪水，猫咪一般的嘴角紧紧抿着。

“真的不疼——”

“笨蛋！笨蛋边伯贤！”

雪地里的猫咪好生气，也好委屈，边伯贤想收回那个成见——有对过期美人罐以为然的，如果不以为然，一开始也不会收留他了。


	2. 第七章补档

对于生活在北方再偏北的雪貂来说，下雪结冰的天气根本不足挂齿，它们反而享受，享受渗进皮毛的丝丝凉意，欢悦的蹦跳着，打滚着，把自己裹成一个雪球。

但是化作人形的雪貂似乎不太喜欢这些了。

小都老师不停搓着手心取暖，却还是冷的瑟瑟发抖，他离开家的时候只带走了朴灿烈的薄夹克，这时候起了夜风，他缩在公园的长椅上，光裸的脚踝冻得通红，他不知道袜子是什么，身上的衣物还是朴灿烈硬给他套上去的。

化作人形的第一天，朴灿烈红着脸替他穿衣服，他什么都不懂，任由高个子的主人替他打理好一切，乖的不像话，然而最近他对某些事情回过味了，可又似懂非懂，他很困惑，试图寻找朴灿烈求得答案，对方却在第一次听到他的问题之后开始讨厌他了。确切来说，小都老师并不能将那种感觉定义为讨厌——他对人类的感情还是不太懂，但是朴灿烈总是回避的态度和不耐烦的语气，让他觉得这应该和讨厌是差不多的。

早些时候，他和朴灿烈吵架了，因为他又问了那个问题——为什么灿烈不喜欢跟我说话了？在他还没有变为人类的时候，他聒噪的主人经常搂着他说些他听不懂的话。对方闻言停下准备替他穿袜子的动作，转过身收拾刚晒干的衣物。

为什么灿烈不喜欢跟我说话了，他又问了一遍。

哪里那么多为什么，他的主人仍用宽厚的脊背对着他，我很忙，你别为什么来为什么去了好吗。

朴灿烈没有替他穿好袜子便出门了，小都老师站在窗户前，高个子的主人在他视线里似乎很踟蹰，雪地被踏满杂乱的脚印，他想了想，抓起朴灿烈的外套咚咚咚跑下楼。

他没有找到朴灿烈。

于是事情发展到眼前的状况，他被码数不对的衣服裹着，冷的生无可恋。

“你很冷吗？”

抬眼便看见一个比雪还白的人，裹得比包子还圆滚滚。

小都老师点点头，他太冷了，失去雪貂应有的戒备心。

比雪还白的人立刻脱掉外套披在他身上，抿着嘴角笑出小酒窝，“好了，这下就不冷了。”

那人又弯下腰扫去长椅上另一半雪，坐在小都老师旁边，他看一眼藏在云后的朦胧月牙，再看一眼小都老师，犹豫要不要说接下来的话。

“我们是不是见过？”

印象中，朴灿烈没有长得很白很白的朋友，他摇了摇头。

那人也明了，点点头，说可能在什么地方擦肩而过吧。

直到月亮彻底消失在云朵后，那人才想起什么，转头问他很晚了不回家吃饭吗？

他当然想回家，可是他找不着回去的路了。

“我不认识路。”

“啊？”那双温柔的眼睛立时瞪得圆溜溜，“你有没有家里电话？”

他不知道电话是什么。

“那你知道你住哪儿吗？”

他不知道具体门牌号，只知道楼下有一棵好高好高的核桃树。

“不知道啊……怎么办，又不能把你带回去……”那人苦恼的搓着脸颊。

诶？

“……我离家出走了！”

诶诶？

上午吴世勋走了以后，蕾伊照常为家务忙碌，他一边晾衣服一边琢磨晚上做乌冬面还是来顿海鲜火锅，桌上的电脑滴滴滴响了。

像所有糟糕事情的登场方式，他看见了消息内容。

“您好，请问快递收到了吗？”

“下次准备定制什么样的美人罐？给您优惠哦。”

又像所有糟糕事情的推进方式，他鬼使神差回了消息。

“之前的怎么办？”

“看您，反正他们什么都不会记得，随您处置。”

什么都不记得？

“保质期一过，美人会自动清楚这段记忆，性格也变得不定，与之前有很大差别，所以我们并不建议您留着这种定时炸弹。”

仿佛打了一拳在他心窝，心脏骤然收紧，他喘不上气，关于吴世勋突然想通的困惑瞬间明朗——

赶在一切结束之前好好享受一把，不然会对不起特别定制四个字，是这样的吧。

其实是与否并没有什么关系啊，反正他生来就是遵从收养者一切的，若是哪天吴世勋真的不要他，他也毫无办法，因为他会忘掉这一切，忘记那双月牙眼，忘记和他耍赖要好吃的样子，忘记温暖的手掌和身体，忘了，就不会难过了。

两全其美。

蕾伊愣在原地，他想不起来是该去晾衣服还是去市场买菜，脑子里有一大堆问题，找不出一点头绪。

直到吴世勋发了消息过来，说晚上想吃烤肉，他才稍稍回过神，出门前犹豫着要不要系围巾——因为吴世勋还说外面很冷出门要穿厚些，他怕痒，犹豫了半天还是放下吴世勋留给他的围巾。

走在厚实的雪上，心里默念需要购买的食材，念着念着就想到店家的话，脚底下便没了方向，回过神的时候，人已经站在咖啡厅外面了。店里只有吴世勋和那条柯基，他的收养者对着一张纸蹙起好看的眉毛，神情那么可爱，蕾伊不自觉笑起来。没多久，一个穿着咖色大衣的人风风火火闯进咖啡厅，说了几句话又风风火火走了，留下吴世勋一脸状况外，蕾伊彻底笑出声，但很快就笑不出来——他不确定吴世勋是不是看见了他，只感觉那双凌厉的眼睛冲他的方向飞过来，他慌忙躲到一旁，过了好久，才敢扒着墙边瞅，只是这时候吴世勋已经背对他，他看不到那人脸上何种神情，但是那个背影似乎很寂寞。

你也会寂寞吗？

揣着这样的疑问，他像个偷窥狂一直躲在拐角处观察吴世勋的一举一动，一直到路灯亮了很久，吴世勋带着柯基离开咖啡厅，蕾伊猛地回过神，撒腿就跑，目的地不是家，实际上他没有目的地，漫无目标晃去和吴世勋第一次同行的公园，晃到结冰的人工湖边，看见了小都老师。

“就是这样咯。”蕾伊耸耸肩，努力做出轻松的表情。

他把憋了一天的话一股脑倾诉给眼前的陌生人，也不管对方听不听得懂，他现在急需说出来，不然真的会被憋死。

“失忆是什么？”可怜他的倾听者看似明白，实则一句都没听懂。

这……这要怎么解释。

“就是……就是什么都不记得，不记得自己的名字，有哪些朋友，做过什么，说过什么。”

“哦~”圆溜溜的眼睛恍然大悟，“好可怕啊。”

“是吧，超恐怖的，比鬼片还恐怖。”

“鬼片又是什么？”

“就是吓人的东西，吓得你睡不着觉。”其实他也没有体验过，只是听吴世勋说起一次，他听着收养者的形容，下垂眼都瞪圆了。

“会睡不着觉？？？”

“嗯嗯。”

“那……那我要回去告诉灿烈，不能看鬼片，不然会睡不着觉。”说着就要走，走两步才发现根本不认识路，他颓丧的坐回原位，心里又急又懊恼，衣服下摆被揉的皱巴巴。

还没反应过来的蕾伊只捕捉到一个关键词——灿烈。

“你认识灿烈？”

“嗯。”

“是朴灿烈？？”

“嗯。”

“个子很高，眼睛很大的朴灿烈？？？”

“嗯。”诶？这个人认识灿烈吗？

“这也太巧了吧……”蕾伊嘟哝着，鼓着嘴巴想了想又问：“那你知道世勋吗？”

他当然知道世勋了，被灿烈接回家不到两个小时就认识世勋了，认识了好几年，刚开始还有些害怕世勋，因为那个人总是板着脸，时间久了，他发现世勋并非表现出来的样子，那个习惯咬指甲瘪嘴巴的人比灿烈还闹腾。

结合眼前人的特征样貌和莫名的熟悉感，有什么难以置信的想法在蕾伊脑子里奔腾，“你……叫什么名字。”

他没有名字，灿烈叫他小都老师。

哦……诶诶诶？？？？？？？？

这次，换成小都老师来说明来龙去脉，他还不太习惯人类的语言，说的磕磕绊绊词不达意，蕾伊又被暴击冲击的半天回不过神，两人像不同纲目的小动物，嘀嘀咕咕交流了半天，才捋清楚这件听上去实在难以置信的事情。

地球可真是复杂，美人决定暂时不回银河系了。

像发现什么超有趣的事情，蕾伊缠着小都老师问东问西，问他变成人类的方法，问他动物世界和人类世界的区别，问他目前感觉如何，然后因为灿烈当时的表现笑得前仰后合。

想起当时的状况，小都老师的嘴巴也笑成了心形。

这一通折腾，因为失忆而愁苦纠结的心绪似乎散去了大半，蕾伊搓着有些冻僵的脸颊，下垂眼重新填满星光。

果然还是得有朋友才行呢，之前的生活总是围绕吴世勋转悠，因为他笑而笑，因为他沉默而沉默，吴世勋在他的世界里仿佛成了一种需要崇拜的信仰，吴世勋的一切就是他的一切。尽管对于美人来说，收养者的确就是他们的一切，可蕾伊认为无论是美人还是人类，都是独立的个体，可以相互依存，但也有必要相互独立，谁都不是谁的所有物，所以当吴世勋说你是我的所有物，他表面没什么，心里却隐隐抗拒。

但是关于失忆的愁苦仍像乌云盘旋在头顶，那与独立与否无关，那是他形容不上来的东西，那东西像丝线一般，缠在他心上，如果因高兴而膨胀会勒出血丝，如果毫无波动就可以摆脱丝线。

这是比失忆更让他纠结困苦的事情。

“蕾伊？”带着疑问的称呼从身后飘来。

“边……老板？”

挂了电话，边伯贤一路小跑做贼似的溜去咖啡厅，开了门锁，他站在门口想了想，挂上暂停营业的牌子，脚底拐了弯拐去后面的仓库，在仓库里待得也不算安心，一会儿出来一趟观察咖啡厅的动静。实际上，他自己都不明白把吴世勋叫来能有什么用，这小子典型的正义路人化身，在医院的时候气势汹汹，不用问都知道绝对会责怪他拿自己的身体开玩笑，他最烦这一套，和那只臭猫咪一样一样的，总是有用不完的关心，然后他就特别没出息的被这种关心套牢了。

提起那只猫咪，边伯贤把脑袋刨成鸡窝都想不出应对办法，他换了地址换了电话，没想到还能被找见，而且看样子一直都知道他在哪儿，但不知道为什么就是不出现，这便是他更加烦恼的地方。

这算什么啊，跟踪狂吗，亏他还自以为是躲得很好，其实早就被猫咪当成猎物盯了好久。

昨天晚上实在哄不好要抓狂的猫咪，他干脆把人带回了家，谁知进屋还没说两句话猫咪就靠在他肩上睡着了，看着久违的睡脸，边伯贤心底故作坚强的防线终究悄悄塌了。

为什么这么执着呢？是比他还笨的笨蛋吗？

逃走就是为了不想承受第二次失忆的痛苦，为什么非得追过来，对，他就是自私，就是胆小鬼，你应该知道我是这样的人，为什么还要这么执着。

边伯贤一夜没睡，过往纠缠了他一夜，眼看太阳一点一点升起，等猫咪醒过来，他努力忽视的过往就该回归了，他咬了咬牙，蹑手蹑脚跑了。

当啷！一声巨响揪醒边伯贤，一个再熟悉不过的身影闪进咖啡厅，他心脏都要提到嗓子眼，眼睛眨都不敢眨观察店里的动静，然后就看见金钟大从吴世勋手里抢走什么。

我靠……那小子从哪儿翻出来的？！

再一看激动不已的柯基，聪明的小老板顿时想挠墙。

这个叛徒！亏你爸比我好吃好喝待你你就这么把我给卖了，回去就停你两顿猪蹄。

是福不是祸，是祸躲不过，小老板眼一闭脚一跺便打算跨进咖啡厅，没成想猫咪攥着那张纸又跑了。他聪明的脑袋瓜有点转不过弯，又有点委屈。

金钟大你是傻的吗，除了咖啡厅我还能去哪儿啊，不知道守株待兔这个道理吗，要抓我就老老实实在咖啡厅等我啊。

边伯贤跟撒了气的皮球似的，倏然没了捉迷藏的性质，嘟着嘴，漫无目的在大街上晃着，晃着晃着就晃到公园，晃到人工湖，就看见吴世勋家的美人，美人旁边还有位圆眼睛的小个子，也不知道两人嘀咕什么，一会儿哈哈大笑，一会儿一脸严肃。

“介绍一下，小都老师，边伯贤，边伯贤，小都老师。”

“小都老师？”

那个朴灿烈家的小都老师？？？那只雪貂？？？

小老板瞪圆了眼睛冲美人发射脑电波，美人面无表情点点头。

……这个阿西吧的世界真是太疯狂了。

“你认识我吗？”小都老师圆圆的眼睛和他雪貂形态一模一样。

“算是吧，上次你走丢了，吴世勋发的INS我在推上转发来着。”

小都老师想起上回，他躲在街边的灌木丛，有个陌生人发现了他，就在他以为要被吃掉的时候，陌生人把他送回到朴灿烈身边。

“你也离家出走了啊。”

蕾伊朝小都老师那边靠了靠，拍拍长椅，邀请边伯贤加入他们关于人类世界的讨论研究会议。

边伯贤却一脸黑线面对兴致勃勃的二位。

人类世界有什么好讨论的，尔虞我诈，天天跟演宫斗戏似的活着，无聊。

那二位可不依了，一个说灿烈是好人，灿烈的朋友也是好人，一个说世勋很乖，除了有点黏人，心眼一点都不坏。

呵呵，单蠢。

见过很多市面的小老板清了清嗓子，开始痛诉黑暗肮脏的人类社会，光说不过瘾，小老板跑去商店拎了几瓶烧酒回来，像人到中年人生失意的大叔，一边咂吧烧酒一边喋喋不休。

蕾伊和小都老师没喝过这种东西，只抿了一小口就辣的脸都皱成一团，可是这东西对迷茫的人来说是解药，喝着喝着，就上瘾了。

“所以……嗝！”蕾伊醉醺醺打了个酒嗝，“现在是什么情况？离家出走互帮互助同盟会吗？”

“嗝……”小都老师紧随其后。

“是啊，以后……嗝……就要靠我们自己了……”

边伯贤醉的东倒西歪，身子斜斜靠着蕾伊，举高手里的酒瓶大喊自由万岁，喊到最后声音低下去，不停嘟哝为什么猫咪还不来找他，笨蛋金钟大，他就在这里，为什么找不见。

一直沉默不语的小都老师也闷闷的说：“我想灿烈了……”

他低着头，酒气混着呼出的热气，雾一样弥漫在四周。

三个离家出走的人陷入主观意义上被抛弃的低气压，蕾伊左瞧瞧右看看，酒精早就吞噬了他的清明，他也好生气，他都出来这么久了，为什么勋勋还不给他打电话？有了新欢就忘了旧爱吗？哼，看我不给他搅黄了。

迷迷糊糊掏出手机，数着屏幕上的未接来电和短信，数到第五十四条，蕾伊脑子清醒了，接着陷入当机状态，等边伯贤抢走手机对电话那头嚷嚷完地址，他的反射弧终于回来一点，咔哒咔哒转着脖子，一脸呆滞问边伯贤给谁打电话。

“还能有谁，小处男吴世勋呗！”

小处男吴世勋接了电话就往外跑，他烈烈哥跟在后面，烈烈哥后面跟着金钟大。

吴世勋回家以后，左等右等等不来蕾伊，他坐不住了，当即就要出门找人，谁知门一开，朴灿烈耷拉着脑袋站在他家门口。

“哈？小都老师又离家出走了？？”

朴灿烈仍然垂着脑袋，默默点了点头。

“这回又为了什么。”

“……”

“你倒是说话啊——”

“你别问了，我也说不清。”

还是头一次见他烈烈哥露出这样的表情，世界末日一般壮烈，比钱包空空还忧愁。眼看什么都问不出来，吴世勋也不想再问下去，到现在都联系不上蕾伊，他根本就坐不住，拽着朴灿烈一起出门找人找雪貂。

经过咖啡厅的时候，下午见过的陌生人叫住他俩。

三个人面面相觑了好半天，还是朴灿烈率先回过神，整理了一番，原来都处于一张关系网中。

地球可真小。

智者朴灿烈摊手耸肩。

“你说他们为什么要离家出走，这么冷的天又能去哪里……”智者朴灿烈仍想不通这个问题。

其余二人不想跟他说话并抛去一个关爱的眼神——这不废话吗，他俩要知道还至于抓耳挠腮找不到头绪。

“好吧，你说，你说蕾伊好端端的干嘛离家出走。”智者破罐子破摔。

小吴被噎住，翻了个白眼反问小都老师离家出走的原因。

“我们吵架了。”

搞笑，一人一貂吵个鬼的架。

“小都老师变成人了……”

“………………噗！！！”

饶是经历过很多事情的金先生和正在经历的吴先生也没有料到事情会有这种走向，柠檬红茶和草莓牛奶被喷了一桌子。

朴灿烈默默抽出两张面纸擦干净桌子，又默默吐槽面前两位大惊小怪的家伙，丝毫忘了自己当时比他们还蠢。

“那我老板呢？”吴世勋默默猜测对面的金先生是不是他老板的收养者。

“他离家出走一年多了，我还想问呢。”

好不容易找着结果又跑了，金钟大气的想挠人。

“蕾伊呢？”

吴世勋沉默了，出门前还好好的啊，怎么回家就不见了，打电话不接发短信不回，是嫌他太黏人了吗？他改，他改还不行。

三个人要被各自困苦勒死的档口，吴世勋的电话响了，小老板口齿不清跟他报了一个地址，隐约能听见蕾伊的声音，那个声音同样口齿不清，还多了些软乎乎，说着给谁打电话是给勋勋吗，这样软乎乎的称谓害的吴世勋差点捏碎手里的玻璃杯，提了半晚上的心终于踏实下来，不顾寒风，不顾厚实的积雪，他跌跌撞撞一路跑去蕾伊所在的地方。

到了公园，吴世勋一眼就看见长椅上东倒西歪的三个人，不等他说什么，旁边的金钟大已经抢先一步，气势汹汹的，吴世勋以为攥紧的拳头会招呼在他老板脸上，可是终究软了下去。那边头脑不清楚的小老板并没有察觉到危险，几乎要扑倒金钟大，软着手脚挂在人家身上，耷拉着眉眼抱怨你怎么才找到我你怎么比我还笨。

吴世勋的下巴都快掉下来了，一向强硬乐观的小老板竟然在那个人面前露出了软弱的一面，这出反转剧未免太精彩。

然而更精彩的是，本该高兴的烈烈哥一反常态，绷着脸走到那个圆眼睛的小个子面前——如果没有猜错，那应该就是小都老师——那么高的人蹲在地上，握住小都老师冰凉的手，眼里是吴世勋从来没见过的东西，他听见朴灿烈低沉的嗓子说：“我们回家吧。”

语低沉，音温柔，周遭一切似乎都变得温柔起来。

喧嚣散去，公园的湖边只剩他和蕾伊，他反而胆怯了，看着好像睡着的美人，踟蹰半天不敢上前。白天要吃掉蕾伊的勇气一扫而空，他变回胆小鬼。

“勋勋？”美人醒过来，嘟着嘴巴揉眼睛。

他急忙上前一步，脱了外套披在蕾伊身上，握起那双冻僵得手哈热气。

这人到底跑出来多久，一双手冻得跟冰棍似的，直直凉到吴世勋的心尖，他转身就背起人往家走。

蕾伊的脑袋枕着他肩膀，酒气混着呼气掻他的脖颈，那处肌肤痒痒的，他侧过头用余光打量背上的人。纤长的睫毛在空气里抖动，脸红红的，不知是因为酒喝多了还是被冷风吹得，柔软的卷毛乱七八糟。

原来完美无瑕全能型的美人也会像个普通人一般，有不能说的心事，并且因为心事喝醉酒。还是他把美人罐想的太神圣了，或者说他太自以为是，自以为了解对方的一切，实际上，他一点都没察觉到对方有了困苦和迷惑。

是什么样的困苦和迷惑会让你不愿意回家不愿意跟我说。

如果你醒来，可以告诉我吗？

小心翼翼踏过结了冰的路面，进了家门忙前忙后把蕾伊安顿好，吴世勋摸了摸暖气，还不够热，正要去打开空调，衣服下摆突然被抓住。

台灯下的双眼很清明，毫无醉酒的迹象，吴世勋心里咯噔一声。

蕾伊打着晃站起来，把吴世勋按在床边，他弯下腰，贴着吴世勋的脸贴的极近，近的吴世勋能从那双下垂眼中看见自己慌乱的样子。

“蕾伊？”

蕾伊没有回答他，维持这个姿势看了他半晌，然后垂下眼帘做了个微笑的动作。

事实上，吴世勋并没有看清蕾伊到底笑了没有，他只听见一声短促的气音，气流掺了酒气喷在他鼻尖，他想抬手揉鼻子，却被蕾伊反手按在身体两侧，接着，美人蹲下来解开他的皮带，拉下裤链，手隔着内裤缓缓揉搓，待有了抬头迹象，嫩红的舌尖在内裤上留下一道湿漉漉的痕迹。

“蕾伊……”

对方仍没有回答他，拨开内裤开始舔弄那根东西，也不看他，只是皱着眉专心致志。

突如其来的行为让吴世勋心里没底，他推开蕾伊的脑袋，来不及吞咽的口水挂在嘴角，如果放在平时，他早就二话不说扑上去，可是现在气氛很诡异，他无暇顾及欲望。

“你——”

“你能不能别打扰我，”蕾伊终于抬头看他，眼里没有星光，“这是我的任务。”

“让我好好完成任务可以吗？”


	3. 第八章补档

去你妈的任务。

这是吴世勋长这么大以来说的第一句脏话，然后他把这句脏话给了他喜欢的人。

你看，多糟糕。

蕾伊仍然无动于衷，半张脸藏在阴影里，他继续手里的动作——伺候吴世勋的欲望。这时候他倒真有些像电影里的机器人，毕恭毕敬按照提前输入进芯片的代码去行动。白玉一般的手指揉搓着肉棒，动作很生疏，只是简单的上下滑动，但就算这样，吴世勋还是勃起了，下腹的热流窜去他四肢百骸，唯有脑子还能清明些。

然而很快就失守了。

蕾伊开始舔弄他的东西。先是探出舌尖舔舐铃口处，再从根部缓缓向上，用嘴唇摩擦暴起的青筋，而后张嘴嘬吸顶端。他的舌头比他的手更没有技巧，连需要绕着冠状沟划圈都不懂，只一味依靠口腔，让肉棒在嘴里不断进出，顶进咽喉的时候，他条件反射想呕吐，但是他没有离开，反而吞的更深，利用窄小的咽喉按摩顶端。鼻间尽是满满的男性荷尔蒙气味，硬胀的顶端压迫舌根，呼吸都变得不畅，眼角也溢出生理性泪水。由于口腔长时间张开，再加上不断翻涌的生理性恶心，唾液腺存了不少口水，顺着蕾伊的嘴角滴滴答答，濡湿了耻毛与囊袋。

吴世勋觉得自己的脑袋和身体分家了，他不想继续这场诡异的交媾，但是身体却引着他要去完成，被蕾伊按住的双手紧握成拳，他低低喘着，脑子比浆糊还浑噩。

到底发生了什么，一个下午加一个晚上的时间，他们之间的气氛变得莫名其妙。

在蕾伊替他口交的过程中，吴世勋几次三番想问出心里的疑惑，几次三番被对方深喉的动作打断，他没出息的败给了欲望。

不得不承认，蕾伊在这方面算是有天分——还不是拜他的备注所赐——这会儿已经没有一开始的生疏，知道在嘬吸顶端的同时用舌尖戳刺铃口，再稍稍松开一些，舔冰淇淋一般舔弄涨红的冠状沟，也用上了手，揉搓开始发涨的囊袋。

荷尔蒙的味道越来越浓，蕾伊终于抬眼看他，吴世勋慌忙转过头，他并不希望自己这副没出息的样子落进蕾伊眼里，但一起一伏的小腹出卖了他，如果蕾伊会透视，估计还能看见囊袋里的精液已经准备好喷薄而出了。

“勋勋喜欢吗？”

喜欢你妈逼。

他险些骂出第二句脏话。

“哦，我知道了。”说罢，再度张嘴含下肉棒。

毛茸茸的脑袋埋在吴世勋胯间，泛着光泽的卷毛晃得他眼睛疼，他却抬不起手推开蕾伊，他甚至违背了想拒绝的意愿，按住蕾伊的脑袋缓缓挺胯，他遵从了肉欲。

腰眼处渐渐发麻，肉棒在口腔里不安分的跳动，蕾伊不断变换角度收紧咽喉，猝不及防的深入之后，浓稠的精液终于射出来，喉结上下滑动着，悉数顺着喉咙流进胃里。

吴世勋这才反应过来把对方推开。

“你、你……”

与他的手足无措相比，蕾伊冷静的可怕，他抹去从嘴角溢出的精液，面无表情的说：“今天的任务完成了，你睡吧。”

我的存在就是为了完成任务……

任务完不成保质期会缩短……

你从一开始就没打算收养我吧……

……

……

无数杂乱的声音铺天盖地朝吴世勋涌来，化作一张网紧紧捆缚他，甚至勒断了声带，以致说不出任何反驳的话。他像从云朵上摔下来，摔在坚硬的地面上，摔得粉身碎骨。

是啊，不过都是任务，都是有保质期的契约，从一开始就应该明白的，而且还要明白与他的付出相比，任务才是最重要，因为活着是任务，工作是任务，爱上谁也是人生的任务，只要完成任务就行了，管他有没有感情，反正只要完成就可以了，就会没有遗憾了。

应该是的吧。

他可真傻，他怎么能把这种东西当真呢。

“谁说今天的任务完成了。”

颀长清瘦的身形在蕾伊视线里被展开，他的收养者低着脑袋向他靠近，又拽着他的手腕猛地把人从地上拽起来，挑了挑眉毛，动了动嘴唇，“有没有完成我说了算。”

吴世勋人虽瘦，但是力气大，一只手就将蕾伊重新按到在床上，反剪他的双腕扣在后腰处，动作麻利扒掉蕾伊的裤子，狠狠掐了一把臀肉，接着，毫无预警捅进后穴，连适应的机会都不留，近乎粗暴抽插柔软的肠道。

这种情况下，即便蕾伊再敏感，肠壁也无法分泌可以润滑的体液，他被指甲弄的很疼，手腕也疼，全身上下都疼，于是心底那点疼似乎就不算什么了。

“听好了，”吴世勋弯下腰，没有情欲和爱慕的声音听上去很干涩，“你的一切都是我说了算，别搞不清自己的地位。”

语毕，重新勃起的东西代替手指，对着后穴狠狠捅了进去，大开大合的操弄，不消片刻，后穴入口已经有了红肿迹象，紧闭的肠道一点也不听话，不断涌过来拒绝吴世勋的进入，他杀红了眼，非得要这个地方臣服于他。

“疼……唔……”

怎么可能不疼，没有温柔的爱抚，没有好听的情话，只有本能，野蛮的像野兽的交媾。

“还知道疼？不是很敏感吗？不是会自动分泌体液吗？分泌给我看啊，不然我怎么操你……”

与我的疼相比，你这些疼算什么。

肉体相撞的声音填满不大的房间，沉重的呼吸缠绕两个人，像挣脱不开的枷锁，其实钥匙就在手边，但他和蕾伊像卯上了，一个比一个倔，绝不做先服输的那个人，似乎只要开了口就会输的更惨。

怎么变成这样了？吴世勋看着身下不断发抖的身体，困惑在他脑子里胡乱撞着，撞得思考神经都要散了，但是很快他无暇去重组神经，因为肠道开始变得湿润。

他停下进出的动作，揪起那头黑发，逼迫蕾伊回头看他，“果然是服从一切的美人罐呢，这样都会湿……”

本来没有神采的下垂眼在听到这句话之后，闪过一丝嘲讽，“还得谢谢你……”

吴世勋哑然失笑，蕾伊说的没错，可不得谢谢他，要不是他那堆乱七八糟的备注，恐怕还没办法这么爽。

“那就好好谢我吧。”

进出的动作更加凶狠，狠得要撑破肠道一样，硬挺的肉棒撑开每一寸肠壁，如烙铁般在软肉上留下气味和印记。

印记？对啊，既然是所有物，那就留下名叫吴世勋的印记吧，哪怕有一天你忘了我，你的身体还是属于我的。

他张嘴咬住蕾伊的后颈，虎牙深深陷入肌肤，即便舌头尝到血的味道也没有松开，反而咬的更紧，与此同时，裹缚肉棒的肠道也绞紧，他加快了摆腰动作，满心只想把这个地方操松。

如他所愿，后穴开始变得松软，并且学会了挽留，甚至引着他停在敏感位置别出去，但是上面那张嘴的反应就不是这样了，略厚的下唇被咬出血，蕾伊闭紧了眼睛，无论吴世勋怎么变换角度抽插，他都不愿意泄露任何呻吟，全无前一晚羞红了脸喘息的模样。

简直像在被强奸。

意识到这点，吴世勋跟被电打了似的，他停下进出的动作愣愣看着嘴唇上刺眼的红。

他在干什么啊。

“对不起……”说着就要用舌头撬开紧闭的牙关，然后好好安慰他的蕾伊。

没曾想对方撇开脑袋躲开了他的吻，纤长的睫毛抖动着，眼角湿漉漉，脸颊贴着的床单也湿漉漉。

“不用了，”闭合的睫毛倏然分开，眼里一片死寂，“留着给别人吧。”

啪，啪啪，好不容易重组的神经线再次崩断，像鞭子一样抽打天真简单的大脑，吴世勋攥紧了床单，指关节都泛了白，额发遮住眼睛，蕾伊只听见低低的笑声在身后响起，他闭上眼睛，准备好承受下一次残暴。

埋在身体里的肉棒失去控制，横冲直撞毫无章法，单纯在发泄欲望，他感觉身体都要被撞碎了，起初的疼痛也消失了，只剩下骨子里的麻木，一直被反剪的双手失去知觉，动动手指都做不到，他也不想动，只想赶紧结束这一切，他快受不了了。

“你好了没，快点行吗？”

没有人回答他，吴世勋一直低着头，一味以最残暴的方式进出他的身体，心里那片月光正在渐渐隐去，最后，黑的伸手不见五指。

不知道时间过去了多久，也可能没有多久，蕾伊迷迷糊糊感觉到热流冲刷体内，那是不同于精液的热，像水一样，一点一点填满他，小腹变得鼓胀，他挣扎着要挣脱吴世勋的禁锢，但是后面的人掐死了他的腰肢，直到冲刷肠壁的热流停止，肉棒离开肠道，体内顿时像泄了洪，一路濡湿到脚踝，怪异的气味弥漫四周。

他惊讶的看向吴世勋，对方安慰性拍了拍臀肉，嘴角扯出一丝微笑，眼底却毫无笑意，“别怕，印记而已。”

他像什么该死的野兽的领地，被尿液圈记了。

吴世勋记得非常清楚他昨天晚上干了什么，神经错乱下几近强暴了蕾伊，射精以后还尿在对方体内，动物一般侮辱了美人，他并不想道歉，因为他也很清楚的记得对方用什么眼神什么表情说出他最反感的话——完成任务，那让他觉得之前所有的付出被踩在脚底，甚至狠狠捻了几下，一片真心一文不值，报复蒙蔽了他的眼睛。

对方却好像什么都没发生过，做好早饭叫他起床，顺便喂了梦龙，然后问他晚上想吃什么，他不答话，食不知味嚼着酱菜。

“那就乌冬面吧。”

“随便，反正都是你的任务，你说了算啊。”

“……我要说了算我还会留下来伺候你？”哗啦一声，椅子被蹬开，蕾伊起身倒掉没吃完的早饭，估计扯痛身后仍然红肿的地方，他撑着料理台不停深呼吸。

这话什么意思？什么叫留下来伺候他？

“你是我的所有物，你不伺候我还能伺候谁。”口不对心。

“我不是你的所有物！”

这话和说这话的表情激怒了吴世勋，他站起来绕开餐桌逼近蕾伊，凶狠的像只小狼狗，“别忘了你就是个美人罐！是我收养你的，你就是我的所有物！”

漆黑的瞳孔倏然放大，原本温柔的下颌线绷紧了，蕾伊的嘴角紧抿着，后穴还在隐隐作痛，疼的他没办法冷静。

“收养美人罐很了不起是吗？有本事你自己照顾自己啊，对你来说我不就是个保姆加泄欲对象，谈个鬼的所有物，别自以为是了！”

说罢，蕾伊头也不回的摔门而去，留下吴世勋摔了所有杯盘碗筷，他站在一地碎片中握紧了手，指甲掐着掌心掐出了血，他浑然不觉。

出了家门以后，蕾伊才发现自己根本无处可去，顿时有些懊悔刚才的冲动，可是吴世勋一脸理所当然说什么所有物，他又不怎么懊悔了。

从头到尾都是他的一厢情愿，真是可笑。

上班时间的人群步履匆忙，丝毫没人注意到身边有个一会儿冷笑一会儿沉默的人，那人连外套都没穿，只有一件薄毛衫和一条运动裤，脚上是更单薄的运动鞋，这个人沿着街边来回走了一趟又一趟，又站在街对面咬着下唇张望另一边的公寓楼，直到一个清瘦的年轻人抱着柯基出现，他才赌气一般扭头就走。

前几天下的雪已经开始融化，几段路面结了冰，蕾伊如临大敌一般，小心翼翼绕开那些路面，遇到水洼一样的冰面得跨开步子迈过去，步子一跨，自然牵扯到后面，红肿的地方害得他浑身都不对劲，更别说后颈处的伤口，一早上脖子动都不敢动，动一下就疼的要命，一想起昨天吴世勋发了狠咬他，他就气得想咬回去，闹半天第一次做爱时露出的怜惜表情是装出来的，这人不去当演员真是可惜了。

不过也有可能是错觉吧，误以为吴世勋真的疼爱他，不舍得他受一点委屈，亏他还妄想着星星会和月亮很配，真的很可笑了。

咚，光顾低头走路，连前面有人挡着都没注意，蕾伊猝不及防撞上对方的后背。

“对不——小都老师？”

“蕾伊！”

一晚上没见到儿子——虽然出卖了他——边伯贤还是高兴的不行，搂着柯基“乖宝宝乖儿子”亲热了好半天，亲热完才注意到蔫头蔫脑的吴世勋，嘿嘿坏笑着凑过去，一脸八卦问吴世勋是不是和蕾伊吵架，就差瓜子板凳矿泉水。

何止吵架，简直快打起来了。

果然脾气好的人生气起来很恐怖，早上蕾伊和他发火的样子一扫之前的温柔，吴世勋的确有些委屈，连要询问一切起因的打算都忘了，话赶话吵得很凶，吵到最后蕾伊离开家，他摔了杯盘碗筷，满地狼藉看都不看就抱着梦龙去上班。

“啊，就这样吗？”小老板双手托腮，问得云淡风轻。

那还能怎样，难不成真打一架？那他和美人真的就完蛋了。

“干嘛总说我，你呢，你昨天……”

昨天的边伯贤大概是百年难得一遇，吴世勋不免有些好奇，好奇那位金先生是不是和蕾伊一样有魔法，能让他老板撒娇耍泼。

“我昨天怎么了？”小老板瞟他一眼，仿佛昨天是吴世勋在做梦，“我现在不是好好的吗。”

才怪，你今天只叫了三遍乖儿子，平时要叫几百遍的。

不过他老板都如此了，吴世勋也不好意思再问下去，便继续忙着清洗杯子收拾吧台。小老板转了个身，胳膊肘撑着吧台边沿，上半身几乎躺在吧台上。

“边哥，抹布递我一下。”

“自己拿。”

“……您挡着我我怎么拿。”

“哦。”

不大对劲啊，那个咋咋呼呼的小老板呢？眼前这人是谁，醉过一场就转了性？别逗了。

“边哥，您……没事吧？”

边伯贤闻言一顿，抬手搡了一把吴世勋的脑袋，嫌弃的说：“操你的心去。”

嘁，不说就不——

“他不要我了。”

说嘛——什么什么什么？？？

“今天早上我在餐桌上发现这个，”一个纸团飞进吴世勋手里，“人却不见了，他说既然我不想见他——”

既然你不想见我，我可以走，但是请你一定要照顾好自己，要好好吃饭，披萨不是主食，牛奶也不能当水喝，还要好好睡觉，少打游戏少熬夜。再见。

几语寥寥，字里行间却透露着彼此才知道的生活小习惯，堪比最好听的情话，可是这情话好酸涩，比吃下一整颗柠檬都酸，酸的边伯贤眼泪都存不住。

吴世勋叠好纸张塞回他老板手里，这确实是他没办法操心的事情，他不了解来龙去脉，连安慰的话都说不出口，事实上，他连自己都安慰不了，从昨天晚上到现在，整个人都处于莫名其妙的愤怒之中，他找不到能平息愤怒的办法。

世间多纷扰，这道理一点错都没有。

纷扰到下班，吴世勋仍然不能逃出困苦，此时此刻特别想念家里的暖黄灯光，也不知道蕾伊气消了没，不对，不管对方气消没消，他都应该为自己的行为道歉，那么好的人是要放在心尖上呵护的，蕾伊是他的所有物，他要照顾好他。

然而家里漆黑一片，什么都是凉的，满地碎片原封不动。将近11个小时，美人一直在外面根本没有回家。吴世勋试着给蕾伊打电话，沙发上传来叮铃铃的声音，对啊，他怎么忘了，蕾伊出门连外套都没穿更别说手机了。

深冬的夜风很冷很冷的，也不知道蕾伊会不会冻着，会不会又傻兮兮躲在公园等他去接，这样想着，吴世勋抓起外套和围巾就要出门找人。

蕾伊却已经站在门外了。

“你去哪儿了？”吴世勋没办法控制语气，以致这话听起来像质问犯人。

蕾伊只抬头瞟了一眼，然后躲瘟疫一般绕开他，径直去了厨房。

“我在跟你说话。”他更不能控制自己的行为，一把拽住蕾伊的手腕将对方拽到面前，白净的手腕骨被捏得通红。

“去找朋友了。”

他哪儿来的朋友，“什么朋友？”

“跟你有关系吗？”

怎么就跟他没关系。

美人不气反笑，弯着下垂眼，脸颊印出一个小酒窝，吴世勋恍惚以为他们的争吵是一场梦，眼前的蕾伊还是那个笑眯眯问他晚饭想吃什么的蕾伊。

“我啊，很快就要失忆了，我想在那之前多拥有一些美好的记忆，不可以吗？”蕾伊顿了顿，又继续说：“我不像你，还能再有新的美人罐，我只有一个保质期的时间，这便是我的全部。”

他的语气好温柔，但是言辞与眼神异常冰冷，冷的吴世勋全身血液都被冻住，他僵在那儿，陷入这个无解的问题。

“勋勋，这是我对你唯一的请求，请让我有一些好的记忆，好吗？”

不好。

一点都不好。

你那些好的记忆只能我来给你。

你的全部只能有我。


End file.
